The Story After
by princesstutulover
Summary: In the case Duck grows up to be a swan and becomes human. Not really much to say...It's an AU story same people and past but different time period therefor AU.
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful swan swam in the shallow waters waiting for her friend. It had been two years since she last saw him and two years since the story of the _Prince and the Raven _had ended.

" Where is he?" Swan like tears ran down her beak. She worried everyday hoping he was alright. This persons name was Fakir. She looked up as she heard foot steps walking through the mist. There seemed to be two men and one women. When the faces grew easier to **make out** she flew up onto the dock almost hitting them. " That's her." The taller man witch she now recognized as her friend Fakir.

" It's been a while. I've got you a gift." He put the blue pendant necklace around her neck until it got to big for it to slide down any farther. She looked down wondering what is was for. She was soon lifted into the air a red light surrounded her. When she was put down she had long arms and legs, her hair was to her knees and her breasts were bigger. ( Author note: Don't you love it when you can manipulate story characters? )

" Your back!" Fakir gave the naked girl a hug. She pushed away a mad look in her eyes. She slapped him leaving a red mark. He covered the red mark she left. " Why did you leave me here for two years? I worried day and night! I thought you were dead and you didn't even say good-bye!" Tears ran down her face. " Fakir... You broke your promise!" She leaped back into his arms tears staining his shirt. " I'm sorry. But I came back for you. I had to do something about you as a duck. I couldn't stand seeing you like that... because I noticed how much I love you"

She gripped onto his shirt tighter. " Really?" She looked up her grip loosening. He shook his head yes before more streams ran down her face. " Come on Mytho. Lets leave them alone." Rue drug the boy away from the scene.

" No! I wanna see!" Duck watched the funny scene then looked back to Fakir. There face was mere inches apart until Fakir pushed her into a kiss. She pushed away to breathe. " I love you too Fakir." She leaned back in and kissed him again. " Rue has some clothes for you." He finally said blushing looking away. She looked down her body turning red. She ran back into the water so nobody could see her.

Rue came running with the clothes she had in her bag leaving Mytho behind so he wouldn't see her. She helped her try on different clothes until she found the outfit that fit. " We'll go shopping tomorrow." She hugged the girl who now wore a white sundress with yellow flowers on it. She smiled and walked back to her husband. " Fakir, do you think we could get re-enrolled in the academy?"

" Depends on the age we have to be." He looked down and kissed her on the head. " Ready to go back home now?" She smiled and shook her head taking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Duck was getting ready for bed when she started to smell smoke. She ran downstairs to see what was wrong and if was being handled carefully. She noticed Fakir who was sitting on the couch reading a book. " Fakir! DO YOU SMELL IT?" He looked at her with a confused face. " Do I smell what?" She stopped noticing that she looked like an idiot. " The smoke."

He started to smell the air when a surprised look surrounded his face. He ran into the kitchen and noticed a large flame on the stove. He tried to put it out with water put it grew and spread. " Go get Mytho and Rue!" She ran upstairs not looking back at the man trying to put the fire out. She burst open the door yelling, " Mytho, Rue get up! There's a fire!" The two woke up a confused look on there face.

When Rue made out the words Duck said she pushed Mytho ( Who still didn't have pants ) to get ready. The two hurriedly got ready and ran out of the room. They met Duck and Fakir down stairs who started to run out the backdoor in the living room. They ran to the front side of the house and watched as the house rose in flames.

Duck cried as it disappeared further into the flame. She buried her head in Fakir's arm not wanting to see anymore. " It's alright... But we'll have to find a new home..." She looked at him tears still in her eyes. He raised her chin so she would look in his eyes.

" Don't worry." He gave her a re-assuring kiss. She smiled when they broke away.

" But where at?" She said looking back at the house. People had gathered around to put the fire out. " I'm not sure,but... Not here. Maybe America." She looked up a surprised look on her face. " Where will we get the money?" He looked at the house that wasn't far from the one they were in.

" Charon..."

" Are you sure he'll give us the money?" Mytho asked.

" It's worth a try." He started to walk down the street to the house where he lived. When he got to the door he knocked on it. Not long after that Charon answered a tired look on his face. " What is it Fakir?" Fakir motioned the man to come outside. When Charon saw the fire he freaked out a little but soon calmed down.

" I understand. You need money... How much?" Fakir sighed and looked at him a little bit of worry in his eyes. He quietly answered, " Enough for us to get to America, buy a house and food." Charon sighed and looked up.

" About two million then... I was saving it for your college fund..." He walked into the house motioning them to come in. He disappeared upstairs after they came in. He brought back down a large suitcase.

" The moneys in here." He opened it showing stacks of hundreds. " I'll find a way to pay you back."

" You don't have to. It was your college fund." Fakir stood up and took the suitcase from Charon. " Thank you... But can we stay here tonight until we get the chance to leave?" He sighed. " I only have one guest room... Rue and... What is your name?" She panicked a little bit and looked at Fakir. He shook his head to tell her to tell him her real name. " My name is Duck." " OK, Duck and Rue will sleep in the my room and Fakir and Mytho sleep in the guest room. While I sleep on the couch..." He smiled and walked into the living room not getting blankets or a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning before they left Rue and Duck went shopping and after met Mytho and Fakir at the airport. " What took you guys so long?" Duck huffed at Fakir rude comment.

" I guess you want me to run out of outfits by the end of the month don't you?" Fakir sighed and motioned the girls to follow him. " I've already got the passports. The plane leaves in ten minutes. It takes about two hours." Not long after they sat down to wait there flight was called. When they arrived there was a person in a carriage to greet them.

" Hello, my name is Brooke. I'll tour Kentucky for you. Right now your in Carter County." She opened the door and let them in. She hopped on to the front of the cart and lightly whipped the horses to go.

" So, how old are you guys? You look pretty young." Duck looked behind her. " Well we're all 16."

" Really, then you'll be going to to my school. Same grade to. I know the perfect house for you to live in. It's close to mine so if there's ever trouble all you have to do is run. I also own a horse farm, I think there's ten. So I'll let you have one. The two I've got up here are the most well trained. The white horse you see is White Safari and the brown with the diamond on It's head is Destiny. You can have Destiny. She's way more gentle than White Safari plus White Safari is mine." She looked back and smiled.

Not long after their, or her, conversation they arrived at Brooke's house. " We're going to have to ride horseback from here." She hopped of the carriage and opened the door. She disattached the horse from the reins and disappeared into the barn. She came back out with a black horse. " This is Black Beauty. She's a little harder to control, but she's a good horse. Are any of you an expert on riding a horse?" Fakir stepped forward and hopped onto the horse. He stuck out his hand to help Duck up. Mytho hopped onto Destiny and helped Rue onto it,

" The house isn't far from here. In fact It's pretty damn big! You won't be sorry to buy it. My dad was selling it and nobody could really afford it. A lot of my family and friends live near me to, so you'll have plenty of friends." When she arrived at the house she hopped off of the horse. She led the three into the house going upstairs and down. There was one kitchen three bedrooms and two guests rooms, three bathrooms, a living room down stairs and a jacuzzi. (Author Note : I had to add that. ) " So, do you want the house or not? I'm warning you It's very expensive, um..." She put her fingers on her chin and stood there for a moment thinking tapping her foot. " Oh yeah! It's five hundred thousand dollars." Fakir pulled out the suitcase and opened it counting the money. He gave her a few stacks of money causing her to freak out a little. " I don't think I've seen anyone pay in full before. Well the house is yours. I hope you like it." She walked to Black Beauty and tied a rope around it's neck. She smiled and waved good bye to the four and left. " I'm hungry." Duck walked inside the house. " We don't have any groceries. You'll have to go out and buy them." She sighed and hopped onto the horse. " I can't go anywhere on a horse I'll have to get Brooke to take me." She lightly tapped the horse to move forward. " Hey Fakir." Fakir looked over to Mytho.

" Do you think you should let her ride that horse alone? She could get seriously hurt." Fakir looked back into the distance. " She's already gone. I can't do anything. She should be fine. She's not a duck anymore, she's a swan." He turned around and walked into the house.

" He's always going to be stubborn isn't he Rue?" She sighed and shook her head. " Some people don't change Mytho. But he is a little different if you can really see past the stubborn part of him."


	4. Chapter 4

After Duck went shopping with Brooke they ate supper and prepared for bed. Mytho and Rue shared the same room while Duck and Fakir slept in separate rooms. Everyone was sleeping in peace and quiet until a sudden outburst. * BOOM* " Eeeek!" Duck hid under her bed and covered her ears. Fakir hearing her scream ran into her room looking around to see where she was hiding. He walked to the side of the bed and crouched down pulling the covers up.

He saw Duck sitting down her knees to her chest ears covered with her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at Fakir tears streaming down her face. She uncovered her ears and jumped into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair. " It's OK. I'm right here" He put his arm under her legs and carried her out of the room. When he was out of the room Rue came running out. " Is everything OK? I heard screaming." He looked over his shoulder and turned around. " Yeah, she's probably scared of thunder."

She crossed her arms an angry look on her face. " I could see why. She was left alone for two years." Fakir smirked at her comment. " It was for a good cause." He turned around and walked back into his room. He laid her on the bed. Before he could get up she took a hold of his arm. " Where are you going?" He looked back at her. " I'm going to sleep in the chair."

Tears came back to her eyes. " Please don't..." He sighed and laid down next to her getting under the covers. She smiled and cuddled next to him. He blushed a little then wrapped his arms around her waist. In the morning Rue walked into his room to wake them up only to be freaked out.

" You were supposed to watch her not go that far!" He sat up and looked down at her. " It's not what you think!" Mytho came in rubbing his eyes. " What's wrong with you three?" He opened his eyes and looked over at the two. " What was you doing in here?" Rue buried her face in his chest. Duck finally sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" What kind of minds do you two have? I asked him to sleep next to me. You don't have to assume stuff just by the way it looks." Rue looked over to the two. " You mean, you didn't?" Duck shook her head no. " Now," She stood up and walked to the door. " I got to get ready." She pushed her way through the two and slammed her door shut.

After eating breakfast silently they walked to Brooke's house so she could take them to school. " Oh, hey. You ready to go?" They shook their heads yes. When they got to school they signed there school forms and headed to there lockers. " I'll show guys around and show you who to talk to and who not to talk to. See those four bratty girls over there." She pointed to a group of girls. " Don't talk to any of them but one. The girl with the same color hair is my cousin." She walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. " She turned around a mad look on her face then cleared it when she noticed who it was.

" Get away girls. Now what do you want Brooke?" She smiled and gave the girl a hug. " Those kids are new." She pointed to the four that were talking to each other. " OK, and..." " I want you to make sure anybody that makes fun of them get a good pounding from the school Joks and I want you to come meet them." She shook her head and started to walk to the four Brooke following behind.

" You guys this is my cousin Kirstin." She smiled at the four. " I'll give you some advice, the girls over there you saw me talking to you don't want to talk to them. There a lot more bratty than I am. Now I got to go." She waved good-bye and left. " Now, lets go meet my friend Kylee." She walked to the girl with short light blonde hair the four following behind her. She gave the girl a hug from behind causing the girl to turn around laughing. " Hey, what do you want?" She scooted over a bit. " I want you to meet the new kids. They moved into that one very expensive house not far from yours."

" Oh really? Then there not far from Madison, Bethany, Kirstin, Cierra and Adrianna." She shook her head and smiled. " Before class starts you'll have to meet them. We all hang out in one group. Except Kirstin." " They've already met her." So after there long session of meeting all of Brooke's friends they headed to class where they were soon introduced.

OK, that was the fourth chapter. I was going to let Duck and Fakir do something naughty but then I was like no it would be more dramatic if they fought first. And I've been watching a video it's called Princess Tutu Beyond. You should totally watch it. RXR


	5. Chapter 5

It had seemed like the school day had never ended. Brooke had told them they would get used to it and that they actually arrived at the best time of the year. School was almost over and the final exam had been coming. This didn't make anything better to them. They used to go to a freaking ballet school and Duck had been a swan for five years!

" I never did learn your names until today. I think there kinda weird, no offense. But isn't a fakir a person who sits on a bed of needles? ( IT TOTALLY IS! ) And your name is Duck. Rue is the only normal name out of you four."

" Your point? If it bothers you so much then why do you even care if it is? If it bothers you so much then why do you talk to us?" Duck elbowed him in the arm. " Shut up Fakir! It doesn't matter! Even I think my name is weird."

" OK, we're here." The four walked home nothing to be said. " Fakir why do you have to be so rude?" He looked at her arms crossed. " I was being rude? Who makes fun of someones name?"

She put her hands on her waist. " That's besides the point! You were being rude!" " How? It's the truth!"

" Your so immature Fakir! It doesn't really matter at all!" " I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF ME. Well considering you were always teased I see how you are used to it." Tears built up in her eyes. " What do you mean by that?"

" People always teased you right?" " SO! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DOES IT MATTER?" He didn't answer her with arms still crossed. " Fine! I'll just go to Brooke's!" She stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. She jumped onto the horse and rode away. Mytho burst in the house " Fakir! She'll get hurt! She's pushing the horse to hard!" Fakir hearing this ran out the door to get her but it was to late she was too far. He ran through the meadow trying to find her if she had fallen off. After a long search he quit and went home.

" She's alright she isn't out there." Duck hopped off the horse and knocked on her door. She opened it a smile on her face. " Hey Du-" Duck hugged her while crying. " Hm, what's wrong?"

" Me and Fa-Fa-Fakir had a fight and I wanted to get away from him." She patted her on the back.

" It's OK. Come in." She led her inside and upstairs into her room. " I had already invited everybody to come over and was about to call you, so they should be here right about now." There was a knock on the door and her friends were there. " Come on upstairs, Ducks already here."

They walked upstairs to meet the crying Duck. " What's wrong?" Kirstin asked. " We had a fight..." " Who did you fight with?" She looked up at Kylee. " Fakir..." Everyone sat down next to her. " It's OK." Bethany hugged her. " Now we came to talk about the talent show. What song do we want to play?" " Well... If we're doing it as a band then..." She looked over to Duck. " How many people are allowed to enter in one group?" Kirstin looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. " Five."

" I got the best idea ever! Me, Kylee, Bethany, Kirstin and Duck..." She got an evil look and looked down at Duck. " Duck let me hear you sing..." She looked up at her with a confused look. _" Everytime we touch I get this feeling." _

" Good, good..."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed and Fakir still hadn't apologized. The final exams were coming up and so was the talent show. Duck and the four met up to practice since they were doing it for practice. During the time of the fight there was only one fight but Duck went to Rue.

Duck tried not to talk to Fakir but as the days went by it got harder for her not to say anything to him. All she did was walk by him and hope he would stop her from going any further. Final exams were tomorrow and she couldn't think straight. She knew a lot since she went to Brooke's house to study but she felt like she forgot everything. The day of the test she was worried she would fail but was told to forget about everything that happened and everything was normal.

This helped some but not a lot. The tests seemed to get a little easier for her each day. After all the tests it pained her to remember the fights they had. She stayed in her room or at Brooke's mostly, the only time she usually left her room or went to Brooke's was to eat or get away from Fakir. She hardly talked to anyone making some people worry.

( Holy crap I'm freaking stuck. Not really sure what to write next... Hmm what to do... I should have to stayed up last night and thought about this. I'm going to have to end this early sorry!)


End file.
